


Возвращая украденное

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: У Юри никогда не было привычки брать чужое.





	

**Author's Note:**

> парный фик - http://archiveofourown.org/works/8954068

У Юри никогда не было привычки брать чужое. Ему никогда оно и не было нужно, он никогда не завидовал другим до болезненного желания отобрать что-нибудь у счастливого владельца и присвоить себе. Он не завидовал чужим успехам, тихо мечтая о своих и двигаясь вперед маленькими шажочками. И радуясь победам, и плача от поражений, он никогда не желал себе чужого блеска, славы и таланта.  
  
Сам и лучше – то, что во что он верил, упираясь своей гордостью в невидимую стену сомнений и слабостей и преодолевая ее раз за разом.  
  
Юри никогда не хотел быть особенным – единственно уникальным. Он хотел быть лучшим, но не тем, кому бы завидовали. Потому что в тесном чувстве зависти не было ничего хорошего, он был уверен. Потому что однажды, посмотрев на то, как нежно Такеши целует Юко, Юри чувствует это обжигающее неприятное чувство и давит его в себе в тот же момент.  
  
Виктор приезжает, отвергая остальной мир, и делает Юри особенным. Особенным уже тем, что выбрал именно его из множества других, куда как более выдающихся и потрясающих. Удивительных. Стремящихся такими быть. А Юри не стремится. Он тихо любит лед, Виктора и то, что они начинают вместе создавать.  
  
Виктор каждым своим действием и шагом убеждает – ты особенный. Обладатель безраздельного внимания и любви Виктора Никифорова – невероятного ценного и неповторимого.  
  
Мир сердится на Юри за выбор Виктора, и в Юри внезапно просыпается то, что он никогда в себе не чувствовал – или, может, чувствовал, но давил? – желание обладать. Желание забрать, отобрать, украсть, стать единственным в целом мире, кто имеет право. И Юри катается для Виктора, Юри забирает Виктора себе – насовсем.  
  
***  
  
Обладание Виктором – его помыслами, желаниями, движениями, улыбками – давит на Юри. Потому что Виктор – огромный сверкающий бриллиант, который нельзя просто нести в руке, положить в сумку. Виктор сверкает ярче звезд, обжигает сильнее солнца, его не скрыть, не спрятать за своей спиной, его держать невыносимо. Одно неловкое движение, и он уже не твой. Черт его знает чей.  
  
Юри сжимается от жадности, сам себе противный, не хочет отпускать, не хочет делиться. На Викторе его кольцо, и Виктор это кольцо целует. И вес украденного словно становится в разы тяжелее.  
  
Юри не может – сам падает на колени, утыкается лбом в лед и дрожит – недостаточно хорош, чтобы обладать подобным. Виктор касается нежно, гладит трепетно, смотрит – очаровано.  
  
Но, широко распахнув глаза, Юри видит, как тянется Виктор к иному. Как блестят его глаза, как дрожит возбужденный радостный голос. Виктор светится восхищением, и впервые за долгое время, это восхищение не направлено на Юри, впервые оно выплеснуто в мир, не разделено и не касается Юри ни единой секунды. Впервые Виктор забывает о нем и говорит о своем восторге другим людям.  
  
Более достойным этого восхищения. Удивительным. Стремящимся побеждать. Тем, кому всегда принадлежал Виктор. Всему миру – своим прекрасным соперникам. Виктор вдохновлен сильнее, чем раньше, и причина этому - не Юри.  
  
И Юри… Юри, сгибаясь под тяжестью, которую ну никак не выволочь, под давлением, которое никак не вынести, отпускает бриллиант, разжимает кулак и вновь становится самым обыкновенным. Уши закладывает, и сердце на секунду останавливается.  
  
— Давай покончим с этим, — говорит Юри, возвращая миру украденное.


End file.
